maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aquanity505/A heartful song
It was 5:34 in the afternoon. Lilly was on top of a steep hill looking at the sunset behind a tree. She was feeling a little woried about the cartoons and celeberties. Lilly: " I want to make them understand about how things could get hard for them." Then her freinds jowee and mari where standing behind Lilly and the tree behind her. Mari: "Hi Lilly!" Lilly:"Oh, hey guys." Jowee: "What's wrong Lilly? You don't feel so good." Lilly: "It's just that my freinds here are getting a little too violent around here. I feel like i want to tell them something." Mari: "I know how you feel Lilly." Lilly: " I know. But im a mayor and a hero. As mayor i have to take care of my city and the people here. But all they care is popularity and themselves.." Jowee: 'Lilly, remember back at wilfre's wasteland when mari said about what is right?" lilly: " I do! I remember what you said Mari.But the people here woudn't listen...." Mari: "Do you have a song that you remeber?" Lilly: "I remeber one in a japanise movie that i watch. It felt my heart. I know how to sing it in english." Jowee: "Try singing it. It will make you feel better" Lilly: "Ok then. I'll try..." Lilly standed up and took a deep breath.Her eyes where closed.Her heart started to beat slowly. And she started to sing the song. As she sang she felt calmed and happy. She grabed her microphone shoter from her bag as she sang outloud. Lilly:"The world you see." "If full of hope." "Inside that overflowing light," "You happily sing a song." "You showed me a smile," "Like a sunflower swaying like a cute angle" "Even on days when your tears fall," "I'll always be beside yoooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuu." Just when she sang the last part she felt happy and better. She look both at jowee and mari standing infront of her as the to smiled. Jowee: "That was a nice song lilly" Mari: "It felt my heart too." Lilly: "Thank you, Jowee and Mari. I felt better.." Jowee: "You better get home.Your brothers and sisters might be needing you" Lilly: "Your sure right jowee! I better go now." As Lilly ran down the hill jowee and mari where standing at the top of the hill as they watched Lilly running happily. The next morning Lilly was at the backyard playing her guitar until she heard her doorbell rang. Lilly ran to the door and she started to open. As she opened the door everyone was standing at the front of lilly's mansion holding gifts and flowers. Lilly was surrprised of what her citizends have gave her.She felt shocked as her heart beated faster. Every cartoon and celebertiy: "Hi Lilly!" Lilly: "Oh my! M...My ff.freinds.... What's going on?" Every cartoon and celebertiy: (All of them crouched down) "For you. Our special Mayor!" Lilly:"F-For Me?!" Jowee and Mari where walking to lilly as all of the others made room for them to walk. Mari: "After the song you sang everyone felt hopefull for you." Lilly: "The song worked!" Stranger: We mad a brand new holiday for you! Women: "We are now celebrating great mayor lilly Day!" Lilly: Great Mayor Lilly Day?! Thank you everyone! Im happy that all of you gave me this wonderful gift! Everyone gave lilly the gifts and flowers one by one in a straight line.Lilly felt happy of this wonderful holiday they made her. Everyone finally went to peace and lilly was finally glad peace has came. End Here the song here! Suite precure movie ost song of heart Category:Blog posts